


Magnificence

by Yashitsu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Body Horror, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, beholding kink, cis elias also, cis jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashitsu/pseuds/Yashitsu
Summary: Elias finally has his Archive at his mercy, and he intends to enjoy it.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Magnificence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



Elias is ecstatic. He is ascendant. He is complete. He has everything he wants; his apotheosis, and the apotheosis of his Archive. His life’s work is spread out beneath him on the bed, resplendent in his beauty and knowledge and fear.

“I regret having to chain you, but you’ve been so uncooperative lately,” Elias says, running a hand down the chain securing Jon’s arms above him. He takes hold of one of Jon’s bound hands, the burned one, and leans over to kiss Jon’s fingers. An eye opens from one of Jon’s knuckles to glare at Elias as he does. Elias smiles and gently kisses its eyelid too.

Jon is silent save for shaky, labored breaths as Elias kisses his way down Jon’s body. He presses his tongue into the worm marks and carefully grazes his teeth over the scar on Jon’s neck. He uses his fingers to gently feel around the area where Jon’s ribs used to be, now soft and yielding. Elias could hurt him, very easily, but Jon was never too reluctant to let him do that. This worship is the thing Jon really won’t accept from him. Still, Jon watches. Everywhere Elias goes, eyes appear, taking in Elias’ adoration and Jon’s own violation. Elias looks back, from everywhere, hundreds of eyes all focused on a single point, everything narrowing until all that’s left in his sight is the immaculate beauty of his Archive.

Jon gasps, all his eyes slamming shut, as Elias gives a long, indulgent lick to the head of his cock. He’s not hard yet, but Elias isn’t too concerned about that. Time is dead, he can spend as long as he wants prying Jon apart. Elias mouths at Jon, and Jon shivers and whimpers and curses under his breath. Elias lets himself peek into Jon’s mind, letting Jon’s horror, disgust, and unwilling arousal wash over him. Jon hates the part of him that wants this, hates that it feels good. He has no idea. For just an instant, Elias lets Jon Know just how good it could feel if he’d stop fighting it. Jon shouts and bucks his hips up into Elias mouth.

“Don’t _do_ that,” he snarls. Elias chuckles.

“I thought I’d help you enjoy yourself. Really, Jon, there’s no need to be so determined to hate everything. Wouldn’t it be much nicer to take a little break from your duties and let me take care of you?” he says, stroking Jon with his hand. He’s much harder now. Jon laughs bitterly.

“You know I can’t do that. It’s not possible for me to close my eyes now, no matter what you do to me. There’s no point to this, this humiliation.” Jon’s tone plays at fury, but his voice shakes like he’s about to cry.

“Oh, Jon” Elias sighs. “You know that’s not why I’m doing this.”

“What other reason is there?” Jon snaps. Elias shudders with the force of the question, but keeps his mouth shut until the feeling has passed.

“If you were anyone else, I’d think you didn’t really want to know the answer to that,” Elias says. “I’ll tell you, because I want you to know. I’m doing this because I want to. Because I enjoy it. That is the reason. This is my world, and I will do what I wish with my Archives.”

Jon laughs in response, a high pitched, broken sort of sound that turns into muffled whimpers as Elias takes him in his mouth.

“Of course,” Jon says bitterly. “Even now that I’ve served my purpose, you won’t just throw me aside.”

_Your purpose is just beginning,_ Elias projects, not wanting to take his mouth off Jon in order to actually speak. Jon hears it, trying to recoil as he does, but Elias stops him with his tight grip on Jon’s hips.

“Don’t,” Jon breathes desperately. Elias ignores him.

_You were never just a tool to me, Jon._ Elias drives home the truth of the statement by taking Jon in further, relaxing his throat until Jon’s entire length is in his mouth. He rests there for a moment, taking in the sensation of his Archive so utterly helpless to him. It feels like victory. It _is_ victory. Elias could do anything to Jon like this. He could ruin him, until even the God that is the Archive is nothing more than an empty vessel for Elias’ use. But that’s not what Elias wants. Elias has made Jon into what he wants him to be. Now he just wants Jon to accept his own perfection.

Elias lets himself get lost in the joy of sucking Jon off, feeling him squirm and twitch, listening to the little sounds he tries to suppress. All the while he watches Jon from the myriad eyes around the room, his vision compounding into a kaleidoscope centered on his stubborn, vexing, wonderful Archive. Elias could watch this forever. But Jon won’t last nearly that long. Centuries of practice on Elias’ part ensure that no one has ever come close to giving Jon this much pleasure before. Jon’s thoughts are a rising tide of heat and panic, and though he doesn’t say it out loud, coming from inside his head is a constant stream of _please, please don’t make me._ Of course, Elias does. Jon comes with a shout, Elias working him through it, continuing to swallow him down until the pleasure is so sharp it hurts. Jon struggles weakly, though he has no real hope of pushing Elias off. Elias takes mercy on Jon and withdraws.

Elias leans over Jon to run a hand through his hair as Jon tries to catch his breath. As the Archive, he doesn’t really need air, but he’s so used to breathing like a human that it must still feel like he does. Elias locks eyes with Jon, and Jon tries to close his eyes, to reject it, but a second pair of eyes opens just below the closed ones. Jon curses. Elias chuckles.

“Still denying your nature?” He says.

“This isn’t who I am,” Jon says weakly, and they both know it’s a lie.

“This is exactly what you are,” Elias responds, leaning down to kiss Jon. Jon doesn’t kiss back, but he doesn’t resist either. Progress is progress, Elias thinks.

Jon doesn’t voice his protest when Elias leans back and begins to slick his fingers, but Elias feels the despair that rolls through his mind at the sight. Jon jolts and curses as Elias slides a finger into him. Elias is gentle, but he knows it’s still too much for Jon to take so soon after his orgasm. On top of that, Elias relentlessly targets Jon’s prostate. Jon is gasping and squirming before Elias even adds a second finger.

“You can beg out loud, if you like,” Elias says. Jon’s head is a cacophony of _stop, too much, not there._

“It won’t help,” Jon says.

“It might make you feel better,” Elias offers, sliding in another finger.

“The only thing that will make me feel better is if you stop _touching_ me,” Jon says, his voice trembling in frustration and anger.

“Oh, Jon,” Elias says fondly. “Still trying to lie to me, after all this time.” Any response Jon may have had dies in his throat when Elias removes his fingers and quickly pushes into him. It most certainly hurts, the preparation was brief and Jon is inexperienced, but Elias is confident he can handle it. And he really would like to see Jon beg. Jon swears, his breath coming fast and hard as Elias begins to move. He’s nearly hyperventilating and Elias would be concerned about him losing consciousness were he still human, but the Eye would never allow that. Elias pushes into Jon’s mind as well, and shivers in delight at the fear and pain and violation he feels there. He thrusts slow and deep, indulging in the feeling of Jon clenching around him. He has no idea how to relax his muscles, all helpful knowledge temporarily lost to him in his panic.

“You feel even better than I imagined,” Elias moans, angling himself so he grinds against Jon’s prostate each time he moves. “My _perfect_ Archive.” Jon attempts to reply, but he keeps cutting himself off with the gasps and whimpers Elias forces out of him.

“Elias— _Jonah,_ ” Jon finally manages, and Elias has to still his movements in order not to come just from hearing that name. “Please.” Jon doesn’t follow the word up with anything, his thoughts screaming a dozen different things. _Please make it stop. Please ruin me. Please show me everything. Please let me go._

“Jon,” Elias breathes, leaning down to kiss him, sloppy and deep. He speeds up his thrusts at the same time, until Jon is crying out into his mouth. Elias reaches down and takes Jon’s cock in his hand, finding it hard again. He strokes him mercilessly as Jon’s gasps of his name turn to wordless cries. Elias focuses all his willpower on holding back his own orgasm until Jon comes, and he lets go at just the right moment, both of them spilling over simultaneously. The orgasm is like nothing Elias has ever experienced. The Archive’s pleasure flows into him and echoes within his body, the both of them utterly exposed and Seen. It is, in a word, divine.

Elias collapses atop Jon afterwards, not pulling out. Jon is limp and pliant beneath him. Elias lets his mind drift to all the infinite possibilities of this new world. This was only the first time. He can and will explore everything his Archive has to offer. Jon whimpers in fear at the thought, and Elias smiles.


End file.
